


The Cabin

by MishCon



Series: Hannibal drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional support Hannibal, Empath Will Graham, I'm not sure where I was going with this when writing it, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Blood, Mild Blood, Past, Poor Will, Reliving the Past, Someone Help Will Graham, kinda past child abuse, mentioned but not directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Will returns some place he used to call 'home'.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738549
Kudos: 18





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't quite remember what I had in mind when writing this, but it kinda just came.
> 
> If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!

The cabin smelled of the past, whispers of memories clinging to the walls. Dirty old carpets and broken red-stained bathroom tiles. The space wasn’t small, but still brought the tight squeeze of claustrophobia. Maybe because he’s grown a lot since. Watching from a different perspective. Different circumstances. The only thing that seems to be a constant is the too-familiar sweet scent of blood. Whether it be his own, or someone else’s. Now both.

“Are you alright?”, he asked and Will had to think. Until he met Hannibal the answer would be automated. A constant lie because as long as he answered correctly there wouldn’t be any more need to continue on the topic. Because nobody  _ actually  _ cared.  _ Fine. I’m fine. Yes, I’m okay. I’m alright. Don’t worry. You don’t need to- you don’t have to. _

“I will be.” Relief. No lies. Everything exposed and in the open. No dark rooms or creaky corridors.

“Is it the same as you remember it was?” A single look to the open bathroom was enough and Will nodded. “All the way to the last stain.”

He imagined it being different. Coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!


End file.
